Amor Entre La Comida
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: este fic se trata sobre nuestra pareja favorita en la cual naruto tiene que tomar una decision, y yo se que tomara la correcta n.n... esta basado despues de la cuarta guerra ninja :)


**OK ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC (****NO SE ME OLVIDA DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES Y NARUTO LE PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO ¬¬ Y QUE NO ME PERTENECEN A MI TTwTT)****, ESTO SE LO DEBO A MI QUERIDA ATADALOVE QUE ME INSPIRA MUCHO Y A MI AMOR AL NARUHINA, AQUÍ TAMBN HAY SASUSAKY Y UNAS SORPRESAS MAS XD… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE GANE ESTE CONCURSO EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK! X3 COMENZEMOS…**

Voy caminando por la calle sin fijarme en mis alrededores, de pronto ciento un brazo agarrarme por la cintura y voltearme, no sentí la caída porque caí encima de él y solamente tenía mis ojos cerrados y escuche una voz "nee-chan por favor quítate encima mío" abrí los ojos y vi a Hanabi con Sandra mirándome a mí, Sandra se estaba riendo pero Hanabi estaba debajo de mío , me levante y me sonroje " Komenasai Hanabi, y Sandra de que te estas riendo?! Yo no lo hallo gracioso!" Sandra solo se reía y respiro hondo " es que la cara! Si te hubieras visto la cara que pusiste tú y Hanabi al caerseeeee!" se rio más y yo vi a Hanabi después la agarramos y no era ella ya que hizo un Kage Bunshi, Vimos a Sandra en un árbol sacando la lengua y corriendo a otro lado "Kage Bunshi no Jutsu! Dispérsense chicos!" se fue corriendo y la seguí hasta que ella desapareció misteriosamente, después lo pagaría en la casa, de seguro fue a esconderse y fue a comer ramen o a estar con Itachi, que no sé cómo lo revivieron pero aquí está ahora más que reformado . Busque todos sus Kage Bunshis y ningún rastro de ella, resople y fui enojada a otro lado de la calle pero casi me caigo, solamente que otra vez alguien me agarro y me sujeto "komeneee… casi me caigo" era un chero y lo vi, no puedo creer que este fue un oso al ver a la persona que me sostenía era… Naruto!

**NARUTO POV **

Vi a Hinata buscando a alguien y me dirigí adonde estaba ella, hace mucho que no la veía, desde que acabo la cuarta guerra ninja, me siento mal ya que todavía no le he dado su respuesta pero es que me siento más confundido que nunca ya que Sakura me ama, Sandra es mi ex que no puedo olvidar y Hinata me ama… y no sé a quién escoger!

De pronto veo que Sandra camina hasta aquí y guiñe diciendo en una voz diminuta "naruto, suerte en la vida y no le digas a Hinata que te vi xD" ella me da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece de mi vista. Porque el destino es cruel! Pienso que no tenía que separarme de ella ya que le dije la verdad… solo al recordarlo de nuevo

_Flashback _

"_Como que me amas y amas a sakura?!" la veo y veo a otro lado. _

"_es que tú sabes que he estado enamorada de ella desde la infancia Sandra. Y solo al oír que tú me amas y que tuvimos un maravilloso rato juntos como novios supe que también te amo solo que no puedo olvidarla completamente!" ella me ve como que quiere matarme. _

"_te seré honesta naruto, bien sabía que me ibas a hacer esto, y no me queda opción más que decirte…" le tapó la boca y la miro. _

"_no me digas que terminamos porque yo sé que te hago sufrir. Pero espero que encuentres a alguien que solo te amé a ti y no sea cómo yo que ama a dos cheras y que no pueda elegir solo a una" le sonreí y le pongo un mechón atrás de la oreja "te amo pero este amor no funciona para ti" _

"_Naruto… yo sé que sakura es buena chera y todo pero espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que yo sé muy bien que tú todavía no sabes que es perder a alguien que de verdad amaras y ella te amara como si fueras el ultimo día que te vera" la miro perplejo_

"_pero si amo a sakura como si ella fuera mi vida!" Sandra niega su cabeza _

" _no digo que no la ames pero no sabes el verdadero amor todavía, no te diré mas porque puede que hable más de la cuenta; un día mi padre me dijo que tú y yo somos como gemelos ya que tenemos la misma mentalidad y pensamos lo mismo y que el verdadero amor son polos opuestos por eso yo sé muy bien que no hemos hallado a alguien por el cual lo amaríamos como si fuera la última vez que lo viéramos… espero que nuestro día al día lo hallemos y que volvamos a vernos diciendo que lo logramos. Matenne Naruto n.n" besa mi labio y después mi mejilla, y sin más remedio desaparece y derramo una lagrima. _

"_Matenee Sandra…" y me voy a la oficina de Tsunade._

_Fin del flashback _

Algo se me gravo cuando me dijo eso y yo todavía la amo y ahora también pienso en Hinata, tierna y dulce es la chera que todo hombre quisiera tener, incluso yo sé muy bien que en todos los momentos de que la ira o la tristeza me inunda ella me da fortaleza, la amo? No se ya que estos sentimientos que siento por ella son más admiración que amor… y la defendería aunque diera la última gota de sudor mía, bueno mejor me voy a mi apartamento y… de pronto veo a Hinata corriendo y no se está fijando por el camino que va , sin darse cuenta los dos casi tropezamos le doy una vuelta y la agarro estilo princesa para que no le pase nada a ella como si ella fuera frágil yo con el simple tacto pueda romperla, ella tiene cerrado los ojos y yo veo bien su cara con esa marca que siempre la caracteriza amo cuando se ruboriza… acabo de decir que la amo? No creo pero la veo un poco más y suspiro, ella hace una mueca que refleja que esta apenada y solo dice "komeneee…casi me caigo" y abre sus tan bellos y anhelados ojos, me ve con sorpresa y se ruboriza más. Creo que ella igualmente me estaba evitando como yo a ella, "Na-Naruto-kun!"

Yo sonrío y me ruborizo "OHAYO hinata-chan, como estas D'attebayo!" ella estaba bien ruborizada y trata de bajarse pero por una extraña razón le duele el pie y no la dejo bajarse "Na-Naruto-kun puedes bajarme por favor tengo que buscar a mi hermana Sandra" yo me niego con mi cabeza y la miro "Hinata tienes que irte a la casa tienes tu pierna lesionada! Con que te golpeaste?!" Hinata se ruboriza y ve para otro lugar "me ha estado doliendo desde que me caí con Hanabi" la miro y sonrío "si quieres te llevo a casa y de seguro tu hermana esta por allí!" Hinata me ve cómo sino creyera y sonríe "quizás este allí, vamos" sonríe y la llevo.

=unos minutos después=

Entramos a su casa y nadie estaba allí solo veo la nota que dice que SU padre salió a una misión, que Hanabi por fin ya le dieron su primera misión afuera de la aldea y que Sandra va a tener servicio Anbu hoy con Itachi. Yo solo veo a Hinata triste que me solo me mira"creo que nadie estará y vas a estar sola" Hinata asiente y lo mira "si quieres me acompañas a cenar, hoy voy a hacer arroz gohan, sushi y ramen" yo con ojos que quiero eso la miro y sonrió "Ok, yo te acompaño!" veo que hinata va a la cocina y yo espero.

**HINATA POV **

Yo solo iba a la cocina y sin dudarlo me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme por fuerza de Sandra ya que ella apareció como yo y dijo en susurro "aprovecha esto que te enviare con mis sombras a que te cambies de vestimenta para que naruto te vea" obligada me hicieron que me cambiara y que me pusiera unos shorts con una camisa supera escotada, es la desventaja que Sandra y yo tengamos las mismas medidas y que ella me obligue a vestir así! De pronto me llevaron a la cocina y tenía una cola alta para que se viera mi nuca, yo estaba toda avergonzada y oigo una voz "Hinata, te puedo ayudar?" Naruto venia y Sandra se va a su cuarto y sin darme cuenta ella se cambió súper rápido y dijo "te veo en 3 días, ahorita tengo una misión especial" me beso la mejilla y se va con un chero, que supongo es Itachi, sin dejar rastro alguno. Yo solamente me paro y veo que naruto me ve " ammmm… etto, quédate allí yo ya te llevo la comida!" veo que Sandra preparo rápido el sushi y el gohan ya solo era de sacar la sopa y ponerle fideos, serví la comida y me sonrojo " te gusta?" Naruto sonríe y me mira como si fuera la mejor " Hinata tu cocinas deliciosoooo!" yo solo sonrió y me ruborizo "arigato Naruto-kun" Naruto deja de comer y me mira serio "Hinata mira, te diré algo y quiero que me escuches atentamente" lo miro y asiento "Dímelo" tenía un mal presentimiento pero dude que naruto me diga algo malo. "estuve pensando de lo que me dijiste, y yo me di cuenta durante la guerra que tú eras mi admiración ya que yo no sé con certeza si te amo o no, pero me di cuenta de algo. Sakura para mí fue mi primer amor pero nunca pensé que ese amor era como un amor verdadero. Yo solo la veía por ser una excelente kounichi y porque es linda pero a ti lo que siento es pura admiración quisiera ser como tú y deseo protegerte con mi vida, y pensé lo que tu hermana me dijo hace un año y lo que tú me dijiste también lo pensé, tú me proteges como si fuera el ultimo día que me veras, en verdad tú me amas, quiero descubrir contigo si lo que deduzco sea verdadero, que estos sentimientos de admiración y protección a ti son un verdadero amo, Hinata quiero estar junto a ti toda mi vida y nunca perderte me dejas hacer eso?" Estaba llorando y naruto me seco mis ojos "por favor no llores!" le sonrío y le miro seria "lloro por felicidad, te amo naruto-kun! No sabes cuánto te amo! "el me sonríe y me abraza "y yo me siento feliz que digas eso".

_**Un año después **_

"Hinata! Por favor no me avergüencen enfrente de Sasuke e Itachi! Vendrán al Picnic" yo solo rio y asiento "yo no te humillare, decidle eso a Naruto!" Naruto me calla la boca con un beso "amor me arruinaras mi plan para molestar a Sasukee!" Sandra me mira como si me quiere matar " te atreves a tocarle un…" ella se calla al ver que Itachi la agarra de sorpresa y le sonríe "Sandra que dijimos con tu temperamento?" ella se sonroja y sonríe "no te gusta verme enojada, me veo hermosa cuando sonrió" Itachi se ríe "lo otro viene por añadidura, te dije que te ves hermosa y que te amo?" Sandra se ríe y lo mira "pensé que nunca lo dirías, también te extrañe Itachi n.n" Itachi le sonríe y toma un dango "tu solo comes Itachi, deja para los demás" Itachi sonríe a Sasuke " y que hace naruto comiendo su ramen?" Sandra lo para dándole con Sakura una patada " Naruto! Deja la comida!" Todos nos reímos y voy a curarlo "dejen de maltratarlo, por algo hice ramen extra" todos nos vamos con nuestras parejas y familiares, a pasarla bien juntos como si fuéramos una linda familia a divertirnos. Espero que esto perdure para siempre…

FIN DE LA HISTORIA

**YO SE QUE ME QUEDO RAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO QUE ESTA COMENTEN ESTA HISTORIAAA X3 YO DIGO QUE ME ESFORCE PERO HABRA OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE TAMBN SON LINDAS Y MERECEN GANAR ESTO, PERO SI LES GUSTA DENLE REVIEW Y COMENTEN EN FACEBOOK EN NUESTRO QUERIDO GRUPO DE NARUHINA N.N **

**RECUERDEN QUE: +REVIEWS= ESCRITORA FELIZ= MAS HISTORIA = LECTORES FELICES *w***


End file.
